


I feel like my life is about to fall apart

by nibblechops



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing, Uni stress, amazing phil being amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibblechops/pseuds/nibblechops
Summary: The stresses of university become too much for Dan. Lucky for him Phil is on hand to look after an incredibly stressed student.





	I feel like my life is about to fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy me living vicariously through what I wish had happend to me after this traumatic experience. Unfortunately I didn't have a soul mate on hand. But I did have a bottle of vodka.

It was the morning his presentation was due. As usual he had put it off until the last possible moment, too busy watching binge watching some random show on Netflix to actually give a shit about what he should be doing. It had gotten to 4 AM before he made a start on it and he had no idea what he was doing, so winging it was his only option.

There was one problem with this. He may not want to do the work, but he really did not want to fucking fail. This led to present Dan. Pacing around the kitchen mumbling his script to himself desperately trying to sooth how anxious he was while simultaneously downing coffee trying to hide how he hadn’t slept the night before. University was beginning to seem more and more like a mistake. 

He’d only finished putting all of it together at ten, knowing full well he had to be in class by eleven. He was fucked, and his presentation was a hot pile of bullshit screaming ‘I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing’. It was only now he was regretting sleeping through all of his lectures. Maybe then he wouldn’t be so fucking anxious. 

It felt like hours sat in a room of twitching students, he was dying to just read off his sheet of paper and then just get the fuck out of here and never look back. It didn’t help that when he looked around he could see another one of the students fully sat in the corner crying. He was going to bottle it. He needed to get the fuck out of the room and Dan needed to be out of there right now. 

He slowly approached the tutor attempting to look composed as he asked to be excused to the rest room, biting his tongue as she made a sarcastic remark about him actually showing up for once. Did she think he would actually let himself fail the module? He was in far too much debt for that. 

He sat down in the cubicle silently criticizing himself for not having the shots of vodka he had joked about downing in order to quieten down his head. He was psyching himself out. He sat there staring at the door hugging his knees to his chest running over and trying to convince himself that he could do it. 5 minutes and it would be done. He’d be done for the year. Free from all of this fucking anxiety that was ruining his mind. It was hard to convince himself it wouldn’t be a bad thing to fail in comparison to giving a 5-minute presentation on something completely wrong in front of a crowd of strangers. 

Eventually he left the bathroom yawning loudly and feeling like utter shit due to the lack of sleep. He really needed to get a fucking grip. He walked back in the room to be told he was next to go. He sat there trying to control his breathing completely ignoring everything going on around him, his thoughts ripping through his brain confirming his worst fears. He was going to fuck It up, they’d all think he was an idiot. He was going to fail the course. His name was called, and his mind went blank.

After the worst 5-minutes of his life Dan darted straight back into his seat. He’d done it, but his heart was still racing. He knew as soon as he got back to the flat he was having the drink he should have never skipped this morning. 

As soon as the group was dismissed Dan darted straight out of the door speeding straight back to the flat trying to supress the mix of emotions flooding his body. He slipped his key into the lock, letting himself in and heading straight into the kitchen. He immediately reached down into the freezer retrieving the lasts of a bottle of gin, fully accepting he needed the strength of it to sort him out. 

Quickly mixing it with orange and downing it just as fast he stood at the end of the table staring at the wall. Before he could stop it he was choking out a sob, collapsing to the floor and burying his hands against his eyes capturing the tears before they could roll down his face. The tiredness hit him like a truck as the stress and anxiety of the morning rushed out of him at last. 

He stayed like that until the tears finally subsided. Pulling himself up, he poured the last of the gin and orange into his glass drinking it straight down once again. In the corridor he heard a door slam, but he was too exhausted to even try and hide the empty bottle. Plus, it was the afternoon, how much could he be judged for drinking? It was past 1pm albeit barely past. 

It was at that moment that Phil wandered into the kitchen, nothing on his mind but breakfast. He’d just woken up and he was starving. He winced slightly as his bedroom door slammed behind him yet continued his mission to find food. As soon as he walked into the kitchen however, he could sense that something was wrong.

He turned the corner to see his younger friend looking down at the ground silently, almost in shame. It was after that he registered the empty bottle of gin on the side of the counter. He looked back across at his flatmate to see red puffy cheeks and bloodshot eyes, all of which could only mean one thing. 

Wordlessly he pulled Dan by his arm onto the sofa, his need for food suddenly forgotten as he wrapped his arms around the younger male. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist pulling his back closer to him and buried his face into his hair. Phil could feel Dan shake as the tears silently cascaded down his face. Phil silently unwrapped his arms from around Dan’s waist, pulling them instead to his face slightly turning his head and wiping the tears from his face. 

He gently cupped Dan’s chin placing a soft kiss on his lips. One that provided Dan with the reassurance that everything would be okay, and even if it wasn’t it would eventually work out. With that Phil was pulling them both back into his room sensing the younger needed to sleep and who was he to deny cuddling with a sleepy Dan.


End file.
